


"Obsession...

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, Disturbance, Domestic Violence, Drunk Driving, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting, Flirting, Hangover, M/M, Rape, Secrets, aggressive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: After a long night of confessing his love, Ghost suspects that Roach is Cheating. How far will he go until he's finally proven that he's on fucking edge ?





	1. Only You..

**Author's Note:**

> Violence and more fucking violence. Ghost is crazy as shit but he's only that way because he loves Roach. How far will he take it ? And how far will he go to prove his love ?

8:23 am.

Sunday Morning..

"Ghost ? Roach said getting out of bed and running down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"In here love. 

He heard Ghost say as he rounded the corner.

"Mmm. Whatcha making ?

"Breakfast. He smiled as he watched Roach inhale the sweet scent. How does French toast sound ?

"Sounds great.

"Good. Ghost said finishing up. 

"Sooo I was thinking. Roach started.

"About ?

"I was thinking about staying home and just watching a movie.

"Sounds boring.

"Aw come on. Roach pouted. It'll be fun.

"Sure, but what about Archer and Toad ? I thought you wanted to go hang out with them.

"I did but I've changed my mind. Roach smiled. I wanna spend some time with you.

Ghost just couldn't help but smile. His cheeks had lit up as Roach gently kissed them. He was a sucker for love and Roach was definitely the one.

"Fine. Ghost said rolling his eyes. We can stay.

"YES !! Roach shouted as the two continued eating their food.

"You wanna take a shower after ?

"Why do I stink ? Roach asked

"No, you bloody idiot. Ghost smirked. You know what I mean Roach.

It took Roach a minute to finally figure out what Ghost was saying. He blushed as they continued eating hoping to forget all of the naughty things that Ghost was thinking. Once they were done, they finally decided to head upstairs to take a shower and then get into bed. That's when Archer and Toad had called.

"Hello ?

"Ghost ? Archer chirped. Are you and Roach still coming to this kick back ? We need to know if you guys are coming otherwise we're gonna look like fucking idiots out here.

"Yeah Man. Toad said yelling in the background. Stop being such a fucking wuss and come out and join us.

"Sorry mate, but not today. Ghost exhaled. Maybe another time.

"What ? Are you fucking serious ?

"Yes.

*Silence..

"Wait, Where's Roach ?

"He's busy. Ghost said holding back the moans. I'll have him call you once he's done.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just tell him to call me back asap. It's important. 

"Will do. Ghost said hanging up the phone.

"So ?

"So what ?

"So what did he say ?

"Nothing much. Ghost said leaning back. I wanted to tell him to go bugger off somewhere.

"Yeah sure. Roach said chuckling. Was he pissed ?

"No.

"Can you please sit still ? Roach complained. God you're gonna make me crack a bone.

"Sheesh. Ghost whined. Sorry Mum, It's not my fault that your hands are made of bloody steel.

"Ha ha. Roach said continuing the massage. Just sit back and relax.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and finish so I can go wash my arse.

Roach just rolled his eyes.

"Asshole.

 

7:54 am.

The next day...

"Ghost !! 

"Yes love ?

"Can you help me find my watch. I can't go to work without it.

Ghost just chuckled.

"What's so funny ?

"Why the hell do you need a bloody watch when there's thousands of them at work ?

"Because Ghost. Roach said fixing his tie. Those clocks aren't working. Besides, I'm working late tonight.

"Hm. Ghost said walking around the table. Do you know if Archer's working ?

"No. Roach said staring at Ghost. Why ?

"Hm...Just asking.

But Roach already knew...

"Really Ghost ?

"What ?

"I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna happen.

"I'm not thinking anything. I'm just asking a simple question.

"Sure you are. Roach said closing the closet room door. It's not a big deal. I know that Archer has a little crush on me, but there's nothing to worry about. It's not like my love for you is ever gonna change.

"I never said that it was. Ghost said hugging Roach. You know that I love you right ?

"Yeah, I do.

"Well good, because I actually mean it. Ghost said smiling. I just get a little lonely when you're not here.

"Aw. Roach chuckled.

"Oi !! Now who's laughing ?

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Roach smiled. I'm sure you'll find something to do.

"What ? No kiss ? 

"Oh, sorry.

"Geez. Ghost said pulling Roach into another hug. You're getting bolder and bolder everyday Sanderson.

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me already. Roach said leaning into Ghost. The kisses eventually got deeper until Ghost decided to bit down on Roach's bottom lip.

"Ow !! What the fuck ?

"What ?

"Do you seriously have to do that everytime we kiss ? 

"Sorry love. I thought you liked it.

"Yeah, but not that fucking hard. Roach said reaching into his pocket for some chapstick. Jesus Christ.

Ghost just couldn't help but laugh. 

"It's not funny.

"Sure it is. He smiled. Especially when your face is all red and puffed up like a baboon's arse. 

"Fuck you. Roach said laughing. Well, I better get going. I'll see you later tonight.

"Yeah yeah. Just make sure you have your bloody arse back here by midnight.

"Yes Mum. Roach said heading out the door.


	2. Work Related...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer finds out that Roach is working late before making his final move.
> 
> P.s Roach works at a Resort :) aka a five star Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archer is one sneaky Mfka. Lol you can't trust him around your man ladies 
> 
> Lmao... but seriously though. Who wouldn't want to date Roach ? 
> 
> :)

The Royal Sea Resort...

7 - 12pm.

The day was going by rather smoothly and as usual... Roach would notice that Archer was eyeballing him from across the room.

"Hey Sanderson ?

"What's up ?

"Do you see what I see ? The colleague smiled. 

Roach quickly turned towards the right when he saw Archer standing there with two other visitors that were leaving the Hotel. The smile on his face quickly disappeared when Roach finally broke the eye contact.

"There goes your little boy friend bug. The colleague said smiling before getting back to work.

Roach was so caught up in what his colleagues were saying that he wasn't even paying attention. The thought of Ghost saying the same exact thing had made his mind wander even further.

"Hey dude. Let me know when your done daydreaming so I can check into my room. 

"Right. Roach said checking the couple in. Sorry about that.

"No worries. He smiled before walking away.

Archer and Roach would often keep their distance when it came down to work related issues. Simply because they wanted to focus on their on jobs instead focusing on each other. It's something that Mactavish had taught them when they were back on base.

Fucking Mactavish..

"Hey Sanderson ?

"Jacob. 

"The boss wants to know if you can work an extra shift ? 

Roach just rolled his eyes.

"No.

"Aw come on man. Jacob said smirking. It'll be fun. Besides, we're gonna be extremely busy tonight so everybody has to pitch in.

"Seriously ? Roach said not amused.

"Yeah why not ? It's not like you have anything else to do.

"Hm. I guess your right.

"Of course I'm right. So will you do it ?

"No.

"Not even for your best friend ?

"Alright fine.

"Thanks bud. I'll let the boss know.

"Hey !! Roach yelled after him. What's in it for me ?

"I'll buy you a sundae and some Cheesecake. He smiled before walking away.

"You better !!

Later that day....

Just like Jacob had said, the customers were already starting to pile up. Roach had never thought that the Hotel would get this busy or better yet, this crowded. It was like babysitting young adults. Roach wasn't to fond about it, but it was his job so therefore he had to put up with it.

"This night just couldn't get any worse.

"Yeah tell me about it. Jacob said handing them the keys. There's still a bus load of them outside.

Roach took a quick peek outside and groaned.

"Well, this is gonna be a long night.

"Amen to that.

All while this was going on, Archer was making sure that the visitor's had made it to their rooms safely. He would help carry their luggage's and other things that were way to heavy. Especially for the elderly which they would get on a regular basis.

"Thank you.

"No problem Sir. Archer smiled. You all have a good night.

Once Archer had finally left the room, his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello ?

"Hey babe. Toad chirped. Whatcha doing ?

"I'm at work. What do you think I'm doing ?

"I don't know, probably thinking about your boyfriend. Toad chuckled.

"Of course I am. He smiled. I'm always thinking about you.

"You better. He laughed. So when are you coming home ?

"I don't know. We're very busy tonight so it probably won't be until later.

"Okay well... I made your favorite. Steak with Mac and cheese. ( lol )

"Ahh yes. Archer smiled. Don't forget about the string beans.

"Yeah yeah. I haven't forgot.

"Good. I'll talk to you later.

"Okay. Love you.

"Love you to. Archer said hanging up the phone. What a fucking night.

12pm.

Working over time...

The night was going by rather smoothly but Roach seriously had to take a piss. He quickly ran towards the bathroom before heading outside to have a smoke. The nice cool air had flown over the city as Roach just sat there inhaling it's distasteful scent. He hadn't had a decent cigarette in hours, and the sound of the ocean was slowly starting to drift him off to sleep. He was tired.

"Finally. He said staring into space.

His gaze met up with the clouds as he closed his eyes. All he could think about was the stars and of course Ghost. That's until he heard someone walking up beside him.

"Roach ?

"Yeah ? He said slowly opening his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay ?

"Yeah, I'm fine.

"Hmph. Archer smirked. It doesn't sound like it.

"What's that supposed to mean ?

"It means you look peaceful.

"Yeah well, it was peaceful until you showed up.

"Ouch. Archer laughed. Same ole bug, I wonder what Ghost thinks about it.

"Hey !! leave him out of it.

"Okay. He smiled. Fine.

Silence fell over them both as Archer tried to gather his thoughts. Roach noticed this but decided to remain silent.

"So.

"So what ?

"How come you guys didn't show up at the kick back ?

Roach had to come up with an excuse.

"Because Archer, we had other things to do.

"Bullshit.

"Not everyone enjoys parties.

"And by everyone you mean... Ghost ?

Silence...

"I don't mean to pry.. but I honestly think that Ghost is way to controlling.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean ?

"I'm not stupid Roach. Archer said getting annoyed. Ghost didn't want you coming to the party because he knows that I have a major crush on you.

"No. Roach said standing up. That's not true. I didn't wanna go because I wanted to spend some alone time with Ghost. It has nothing to do with you or that stupid party.

"Sure it doesn't. Archer said eyeballing Roach. Is that why you've been avoiding me ?

"No.

"You can't fool me Roach. I know when someone's acting shady or fucked up towards me.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Roach said waving him off. I'm going back inside.

"You can run but you can't hide !! Archer shouted as Roach ran back inside.

"Fucker.

12:32 pm.

On the way home...

Roach was finally finished with his shift, so he quickly took off towards the bathroom to take another piss. However, drinking water while on the job just didn't work for him. Especially when he's been drinking alot of it nonstop. He quickly cleansed his face before washing his hands and heading out the door. That's until Archer had finally decided to show up.

"Hey Bug. Archer said pushing him up against the wall. What's the rush ? I missed you.

"LET GO !!

"No. He whispered.

Roach struggled to get away from him but Archer was surprisingly stronger. Roach threw both of hands around Archer's neck until he finally decided to give up.

"I want you. He whispered.

"NO STOP !! Roach yelled. LET GO OF ME !!

But Archer just ignored him....

He started biting and licking Roach's neck while rubbing and grinding up against his dick. Roach could tell that Archer was getting turned on as he continued to attack him.

"ARCHER ? PLEASE STOP !! He begged. PLEASE !!

But Archer just kept on going....

The adrenaline that Archer had running throughout his veins was insane. He was already sweating, as Roach continued to wiggle away from underneath his grip. To be honest, It looked like Archer was pumped up on drugs or possibly something else. Either way, Roach couldn't tell the difference.

"Mhm.. He moaned. If only Ghost knew exactly what was going on.

"FUCK YOU !! Roach said punching him.

"OW !! What the Fuck ?

Roach tried to leave but Archer beat him to it. He quickly drew back and punched him dead in the nose before kicking him in the stomach.

"Mother fucker !! He said kicking him again.

Sadly, Roach started crawling away hoping to find anything to use as a weapon. Archer noticed this, and quickly grabbed both of his legs.

"Where the fuck do you think your going ? He smiled. The party's just getting started.

"HELP !!! Roach yelled. SOMEBODY HELP ME !!!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP !! Archer shouted before covering his mouth.

At this point, everyone had already gone home except for the janitor and the Hotel manager. Thankfully, the janitor had broke it up before Archer could do anything else. If it wasn't for him, Roach would've been badly beaten to death or raped. Either way, he was just thankful to be alive.

"What the fuck happened in here ? The hotel manager asked. And why the fuck were you on top of him ?

"We were just play fighting Sir.

"That didn't look like play fighting to me son.

"Then what the fuck did it look like ? Archer asked.

"It looked like you was raping him. That's what the fuck it looked like.

"Whatever, I don't care. Archer said shrugging. Believe what you want. It's not like you have any proof or anything.

"The janitors my proof smart-ass. Is there something else you wanna add ?

"No.

"Good. Because your fired.

"Are you fucking kidding me ?

"Nope. He said aiming towards the door. Now get the fuck out of my office. I don't wanna see you around here anymore.

"Whatever. Archer said leaving.

"Sanderson, I think that you should head home to.

"But Sir, what about the police report ?

"You can file one tomorrow. He said getting the keys. Maybe I should file one as well. Archer's a fucking nut case. I sure hope he doesn't come back around here.

"But Sir..

"No buts. I'm giving you a few weeks off just in case that fucker decides to come back and destroy the rest of my hotel.

"I understand that Sir, but I need the money.

"Nope. He said shaking his head. Not right now you don't.

"So you're sending me home without fucking paying me ?

"Yep.

"Bullshit !! Roach shouted. How the fuck am I supposed to survive for these next couple of days ?

"I DON'T KNOW !! He shouted. You're lucky that you still HAVE a fucking job. I should fire your ass to for fucking up my restrooms.

"Sure. Roach pouted.

"I'll send out a check tomorrow. Until then, I don't wanna see your ass around here.

"Alright.

"Good. Is there anything else ?

"No Sir.

"Then get the fuck out.

"Fine. Roach said leaving. Asshole.


	3. Lies and Secrets..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roach decides to keep a secret about what happened to him and Archer at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archer got himself stuck into a situation that he can't seem to get himself out of. 
> 
> P.s ~ You done fucked up now boy. Lol.

1pm..

Drunk...

Roach just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to him the night before. Instead of going home like a normal person, he just decided to crash at run down motel. Roach was exhausted and by the looks of it, he just wasn't having it. The beds stunk like shit and the showers didn't work. It looked like someone's been bathing in shit all day and honestly, Roach was just disgusted. It didn't take long until he realized that he had needed a drink. That's until he finally threw on his jacket and decided to head down towards the bar. If there was anything in the world that he'd loved more than Ghost, it was most certainly the fucking liquor. Or so he'd call it, a man's best friend.

"Hey cutie. Said the lady with long blonde hair. What can I getcha ?

"I'll have a shot of bourbon. Roach smirked. Hold the ice.

"Sure. Do you want a lime with that ?

"Yes. He smirked.

"Okay. She said taking off. I'll be right back.

Roach slowly watched her walk away as she went on to take other people's orders. However, this bar was very similar to the one that he and Meat had went to when they were back on base. Of course, Ghost would get upset/jealous and threaten to hurt them if anything happened to Roach. ( How cute ) The only thing that was different was probably that fucking sign. On the top it read "CRACKED KNUCKLES". Something that Roach himself was very familiar with.

"Here you go hun. The lady said bringing him back the drink. One shot of bourbon with a little bit of lime.

"Thank you.

"No problem. She smirked. Let me know if you need anything else.

"Will do. Roach said watching her leave before downing the whole cup of bourbon. Fuck, I really needed that.

Well at least the bar doesn't look shitty... Roach thought to himself.

"Fucking bitch !! Roach heard someone say. I fucking told you that I had wanted to get laid weeks ago, and you never fucking showed up !! 

"Geez. I wonder what the fuck crawled up your arse. The gentlemen said walking away.

"Fucking cunt.

Roach just couldn't help but laugh. As a matter of fact, he was laughing so hard that everyone else inside of the bar was just staring at him. To be honest... Roach honestly didn't give a fuck.

"So what the fuck are you laughing at pickle face ? The man said walking up. Something crawled in your drink ?

The man had to be at least six feet tall with wide arms, broad shoulders and Grey hair. He looked ex-military but who knows. Roach wasn't scared.

"What ? I can't laugh or something ? Roach said firing back. It's not my fault you can't please your woman.

"That's it. The guy said grabbing him. Get the fuck up !! He said dragging him across the room before taking him outside. I'll make you eat those fucking words, you retarded fuck !!

"Bring it on bitch. Roach said dodging his punch as he tackled him towards the ground.

"Get off me bitch !! 

"Fuck you !! Roach said aiming for his gut.

Once he got up, Roach quickly steadied himself before kicking the man in the stomach. 

"Get up bitch !! Roach said punching him again. Get up you fucking pussy !!

"Fuck you !! He shouted while tackling and choking Roach. I'm gonna kill you for that bitch !!

Roach elbowed him a few more times before somebody in the background had yelled out that the police were coming. Clearly they honestly didn't give a fuck because the fight kept on going.

"Stupid bitch !! The guy said kicking Roach. You broke my fucking nose !!

The two continued fighting, as the cops showed up. They quickly broke them apart as Roach continued laying down more punches to the man's jaw.

"Sir ? Get on the ground now or I'm gonna have to tase you.

"Fuck you !! 

When Roach didn't comply, the cop tased him. 

"Aaaahhh !!! He yelled.

"Put your fucking hands behind your back. The cop said slamming him on the ground. Don't do anything stupid or I'll fucking tase you again.

"Yes Sir.

"You can't do this to me !! The man whined. I'm a United States fucking citizen !!

"Shut the fuck up Bill. The cop said rolling him over. Do you have anything in your pockets that's gonna stab or poke me ?

"You know goddamn well I don't have anything in my pockets.

"Okay, that's enough. The cop said putting him inside the car. Get in.

"No.

"Get in Bill or I'm gonna tase you.

"Fuck you !!

"Your choice. The cop said tasing him.

Roach watched as the man got tased before the car that he was riding in had drove off. Today was definitely not his day. Although, he was sure that Ghost was gonna find out about this sooner or later. Basically because he had to be the one to call and tell him about it.

"Great. He pouted. Just fucking great.

Jailbird...

2:30 am.

#5509

Name: Gary Roach Sanderson.

Age: 24.

Height: 5'9.

Weight: 125 pounds.

Eyes: Green.

Hair: Brown.

Roach watched as the cop quickly typed up his information, before placing him inside of a cell. The other guy that goes by the name of Bill, obviously has been here more than once. He kept on throwing stuff at the inmates and giving the guards a hard time, which resulted him into being transferred into another holding cell.

"YOU CANT KEEP ME HERE !! he yelled. I'M A FUCKING UNITED STATE'S CITIZEN !! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE !!

This guy was seriously drunk. He had a busted lip, a broken nose, and a bruised eye. Roach on the other hand wasn't that badly beaten but still, he knew that the cuts and bruises were gonna hurt like a bitch by tomorrow morning.

"I should probably call Ghost. Roach said heading towards the pay phone. Come on.. pick up.

"Hello ?

"Ghost ?

"Yeah, who's this ?

"It's Roach. He said scratching the back of his head. Look, I need a favor. I need you to come pick me up.

"Wait what ?

"I said come pick me up.

"I heard what you said mate. But why are you calling me from a collect number ?

"Because I'm in jail Ghost. Roach said getting irritated.

"Jail ? Ghost chuckled. What the bloody hell are you doing in there ?

"It's not funny. Roach pouted. I'll explain everything to you later, but as of right now, I need you to come pick me up.

"Fine.

"Seriously ? Thank you.

"Yeah yeah. Ghost sighed. You're just lucky that I love you, otherwise I would've left your bloody arse in there.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Roach smirked. So when are you coming ?

"I'll be there in five minutes. Just give me enough time to wash my...

"Ghost !!

"Okay okay. He chuckled. I'll be there in five.

"You better. Roach said hanging up the phone. I can't wait to go home.


	4. Suspicions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost wonders why Roach hasn't been to work recently. The manager gives them a call and Archer/ Toad decides to pay them a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've been working on other stories but I'm trying so desperately to come up with something interesting for this particular story because I want it to be the absolute best.
> 
> P.s Don't forget to check out my other work.

"Roach ?

"Yeah ?

"Where the bloody hell are you ?

"In the kitchen Ghost. Roach yelled back. Why what's up ?

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were doing.

"Sounds...

"Great ? Ghost finished. Whatcha got there ?

"Just some old family photos. Roach said tossing them into the corner. My family wanted to come visit, but I don't know.

"What do you mean you don't know ?

"I MEAN that I don't want them to bring my dad along. Roach smirked. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's not going to like you Ghost.

"Bugger. Ghost smiled. And I thought that I was the good guy.

"Well, you are when you wanna be. 

"Fucker.

"So I've been thinking.

"About ?

"How come you haven't been working lately ?

Roach just froze. He knew that Ghost would eventually start to catch on, especially when he hasn't been working. That particular question had played throughout Roach's head, for over a thousand times until he finally decided to come up with an answer.

"I've already told you. 

"Actually. Ghost said kneeling down besides him. You haven't. Did something bad happen at work ?

"No. 

"That was a quick no.

"Well, nothing bad happened at work.

"Are you sure ?

"Yes. Roach said putting away the supplies. I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about.

"Sure. That's what worries me the most mate.

"Right. Roach said standing up. Just don't worry about it Ghost. I said I'm fine. Nothing bad happened at work.

"Really ?

"Yes. Roach smiled. Really.

"Hm.. Alright.

The silence between the two was very uncomfortable. Although, Ghost already knew that something was up. He's just decided not to say anything for the time being. Although, alot of these things in his head just weren't adding up. Honestly, it made him kind of suspicious.

"Anyways. Ghost said walking away. Archer and Toad called. 

"Okay. Roach said cleaning up. What they say ?

"They wanted to know if they could come over for dinner.

"Why ?

"I don't know love. Maybe they just wanna hang out and spend some time with us.

"Eh.. I don't know.

"Aw come on bug. Ghost said hugging him. They're our friends. Besides, we've bloody bailed on them one to many times. I think we owe it to them.

"Ghost, Are you sure absolutely sure about this ?

"Of course I'm sure. He smirked. How bad could it be ?

Roach thought about it but quickly remembered that Archer was trying to sexually harass him in the boys restroom. Those horrible images of him almost getting raped just didn't fade away. As a matter of fact, he couldn't find it in his heart to ever forgive Archer nor to tell Ghost.

"Fuck..

"What ?

"Nothing. Roach said pushing Ghost. I-i just remembered that I have to g-go get m-more milk.

"Uh.. okay.

"I'll be back later.

"Alright. Don't forget the...

But Roach was already gone. 

"Heh. Ghost said heading up the stairs. Well that went bloody well. 

Roach's cellphone inside of their bedroom drawer was going off constantly, until Ghost finally decided to answer it. He had about 35 missed calls and maybe like 3 to 4 text messages from his best friend, Meat and Royce, Archer and one from his manager. Ghost had went through all of them to make sure he wasn't missing anything. That's until he finally heard the voicemail.

"Hello ? Sanderson ? Where the fuck are you ? It's your boss calling you again. Anyways, I've managed to send out two pay checks for this week and the following week of last week. So that should be enough to hold you over until I figure what's going on between you and Archer. Remember, it's nothing personal I just don't wanna see your ass back at work until this whole thing folds over. Anywho, get some rest and don't forget to file that fucking restraining order. You're gonna need it.

"What the hell ?

*Message Saved...

"Hey bud, It's your best friend Jacob. I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling okay. I've heard about what happened and I... just wanna say that I'm here for you. I also wanted to know when your coming back ? We miss you. (Sighs) Well, I miss you. Anyways, call me back. I still owe you that chocolate Sundae.

*Message Marked for Deletion...

"Hey bug. It's Archer. I hope you don't mind but Toad and I were wondering if we could stop by ? I'm telling you man.. it's gonna be just like old times.

*Message Marked for Deletion.. 

"Yooo Roach and Ghost !! It's Ya boy Meat and ROYCE !! We're just calling to say that... WE MISS YA MAN !! (Royce says in the background) and that we can't wait to see you guys back on base. OH !! and Ghost, we haven't forgotten about that little prank. Oh how we've got a surprise for you. YEEHAW !! Shut the fuck up Royce !! I'm trying to record a fucking voicemail here. Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways, stay safe out there in Ohio. Hopefully me and Royce will come and visit you two soon. Anywho, talk to ya later man. Deuces !!

*Message Saved... There are No more Messages..

"Bloody hell. Ghost said stuffing the phone back into the dresser. What else have you been hiding from me Bug ?

To be continued....

Later That Day...

"Archer, I don't think Roach likes Pot Roast.

"It's not about what he likes Toad. It's about showing us a little bit of appreciation. Archer said getting out of the car. Besides, It's Ghost favorite.

The two quickly headed up the stairs as Archer slowly rang the door bell.

"Uh, I don't think their home.

"Sure they are. I just seen Ghost coming down the hall.

"Right.

"Hey Ghost.

"Oi !! You two are early. Ghost said closing the front door behind them. I thought you two weren't coming until later ?

"Yeah well, we've changed our minds.

"We wanted to come early before it gets to late.

"Hm. To right mate.

"Where's Roach ? Archer asked.

"The grocery store. Ghost paused. He had to go pick up some more juice or milk before dinner.

"Sounds great. Archer said placing the Pot Roast on the counter. So ?

"So what ?

"How you been ?

"We've been... alright I suppose.

"Suppose ? Toad asked.

"I guess you can say we've been fine. Ghost smiled. How about the two of you ?

"Well, I can't say the same. Toad said rolling his eyes. Archer here done got fired.

"I said don't tell everybody about that Toad.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways, he won't tell me why he got fired. So I'm guessing that something bad had happened at work.

"You know I can hear you right ?

"Sure you can. Toad said smiling.

"Hm. Ghost chuckled. You know what's funny ? I was thinking about asking Roach the same exact thing, but it never crossed my mind.

"Really ? Toad asked. Did Roach get fired to ?

"More like laid off. Ghost said eyeballing Archer. He's basically been on vacation for the time being.

"Holy shit. Archer said jumping in. I can't imagine what that feels like.

"Sure you can. Ghost said smiling.

He had so many questions, but decided to remain silent and move forward. After all, they were his guests.

"So Archer ? Ghost said siting down. Why exactly were you fired ?

"Me ? Archer asked. Well some guy and I got into a fist fight in the boys locker room. (He lied) The boss had came in after he found out that we've fucked up his hotel, so he fired me. He shrugged. I haven't been back since.

"Hm. Ghost smirked. That's a strange reason to get fired don't ya think ?

"Yeah. Archer said shaking his head. I guess your right.

That's when Roach decided to walk in.

"Bug !!! Toad chirped. Aren't we glad to see you.

"It's nice to see you to Toad. Roach said hugging him. Ghost, do you mind helping me with the groceries ?

"Sure love. Ghost said heading out the door.

Roach just stared at the back of his head as he headed for the car.

"What's gotten into him ? He asked.

"Don't know. Is he always this weird ?

"Only on the weekends. Roach chuckled.

"So, how you been Roach ? Archer asked breaking the silence. Haven't seen you around in awhile.

"Yeah man, we've missed you.

"Well, you know. The usual.

"Sounds charming.

Roach froze when he realized how close Archer was. He quickly cleared the back of his throat before putting away the rest of the supplies.

"Uh, why don't you guys go have a seat in the living room. Dinner should be ready around 9.

"Alright.

"Hey Roach, do you need any help ?

"Nah, I think I got it. Thanks Toad.

"Are you sure you don't need any help ? Toad asked.

"N..

"He said he's fine Toad. Archer said cutting him off. Let him finish putting away the rest of his supplies.

"Okay, well if you need anything I'll be in the living room.

"Thanks Toad.

"No problem. He smirked.

Ghost quickly walked back in and sat down the rest of the supplies.

"Bloody hell. He whined. How much bloody food did you buy ?

" Enough. Roach shrugged. I only bought the stuff that I needed to make dinner.

"JuSt ThE StUfF yOu NeEdEd To MaKe DiNnEr WiTh. Ghost teased. It looks like a bloody convention center.

"Relax Ghost, it's not like your gonna eat any of it anyways.

"What's that ? Ghost said walking towards him. What the fuck did you just say to me ?

"I said..

But before Roach could even get a word out, Ghost quickly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

"LET GO OF ME !!

"DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY !!

"Jesus fucking Christ Ghost !! Toad said running up. Relax.

"Fuck off !! Ghost said pushing him.

"Hey man, you need to calm the fuck down.

"FUCK YOU !! Ghost said punching him. DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO !!

Archer quickly joined in as he grabbed Ghost by the arm and quickly threw him up against the wall.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him !!

"Oh yeah ? And what the fuck are you going to do ?

"I don't wanna hurt you Ghost.

"HURT ME !!! Ghost yelled. You've already did when I've found out that you've been sleeping around with Roach !!

"What ? Roach said confusedly. What the Fuck are talking about Ghost ?

"Archer is that true ?

"No it's not true.

"Then what the fuck is he talking about ?

"Nothing !! Archer said getting irritated. Ghost doesn't know what he's talking about. He's making this shit up.

"Oh, I'm making the Shite up ? Ghost said going for Roach's phone. Then why the bloody hell did your boss leave a voicemail, saying that he doesn't know what's going on between you and Roach ?

"Roach ?

"It's not true Toad.

"But Ghost said..

"I know what Ghost said, but it's not true.

"It is bloody true !! He shouted. Your man has been sleeping around with my fucking man Toad !! and I will not allow that to bloody happen !! Ghost said leaving.

*Silence...

"Man fuck this, I'm going outside. Archer said leaving. I need some fresh air.

"Wait, I'm coming with you. Toad said standing up. I hope you're not lying about this Roach.

"I promise you Toad, I'm not.

"Yeah whatever. He said leaving.

Roach quickly stood up in shock as he was trying to register everything that Ghost had said. Archer and Toad on the other hand were already long gone and Ghost was no where to be found. 

"What a fucking day. Roach said heading up the stairs.

Something was off. Ghost would never have his put hands on him unless there was something interesting inside of his phone. But what if he's lying ? And what did his boss leave on his voicemail that made Ghost go off like that ? Why did he go off like that ? There was so many questions to be asked, and not enough answers. But Roach had to get to the bottom of it, and fast.

"But why on earth would Ghost think that I'm cheating on him ? Roach asked himself. Something's not right.

To be continued.....


	5. Break up to Make up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long..... story lol.

Roach stayed up all night thinking about the things that Ghost had said. He even went through his own phone and saw that Ghost had already read all of his voicemails including the ones from his manager.

"Shit. He quickly got out of his feelings when he heard someone stumbling around downstairs. 

"Roach ?

"Up here. He said rubbing his sore throat. 

"What the fuck are you still doing up ?

"I couldn't sleep.

Ghost quickly stumbled his way up the stairs before slamming the bedroom door behind him. 

"Oh yeah ? He asked. And where did Archer and Toad go ?

"They went home.

"Heh, and I thought you guys were gonna have yourselves a little family picnic. 

Roach just remained silent for the time being, as he watched Ghost take off his clothes and shoes.

"Do you mind ? He asked grabbing the pillow so he could sleep on the couch.

"Ghost, Are you serious ? Roach pouted. You're really sleeping on the couch ?

"Yep. He said taking off. I'll see you in the morning bug.

"Aw come on Ghost, I don't wanna fight.

"Neither do I. Which is why I'm sleeping on the couch.

Roach just stood there as that watched Ghost walk away. He hated fighting or even arguing with him. Of course, he already knew how Ghost was. Especially when he's all mean and moody. But Roach just couldn't let this go unanswered. 

"Fuck it. Roach said following him down the stairs. Ghost ?

"What ?

"I'm not going to bed knowing that you're mad at me.

"Okay.

Roach just rolled his eyes.

"So can you please come back upstairs ?

"Nope. Ghost said rolling over.

"Jesus Christ Ghost. Why are you acting like a fucking baby ?

"I'm not acting like anything, I'm just trying to get some sleep.

"Bullshit !! He yelled. You're avoiding me because you're mad at me. How come you won't talk to me ?

"Because I love you and I don't wanna hurt you.

"You didn't answer my question Ghost. 

"Goodnight Roach. 

"FINE !! Roach said sleeping on the floor next to him. I'm not giving up on you Ghost. So you can either hate me or love me, but you're not getting rid of me.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Ghost said yawning. Whatever you say mate.

"Fucking dick.

The next day, Ghost got up and found out the Roach was no where to be found. He quickly hopped off the couch and decided to search the entire building, until he finally realized that Roach was just in the shower.

"There you are.

"SHIT !! Roach yelled as the soap got into his eyes. What the hell Ghost ?

"What the bloody hell you doing ?

"I'm trying to wash my ass if that's okay.

"No, It's not okay. Ghost said eyeballing him. I have to make sure your not cheating on me.

"Seriously Ghost ? Are you fucking kidding me right now ?

"Nope. He said closing the shower room door. Hurry up love, I've made us some breakfast.

"Fucking hell. Roach said stepping out of the shower. It's probably poisoned.

"What's that ?

"Nothing Ghost. I said I'm coming.

"That's what I thought. Ghost said taking off.

Once Roach was out of the shower and all dressed up, he and Ghost decided to enjoy a meal without arguing. Let's see how long this last. ( Lol )

"So how you do like it ?

"It's good, but are you sure you're not trying to poison me ?

"Why the fuck would I poison you Roach ?

"Because you've been having an attitude lately. Roach said finishing his scrambled eggs. Every since this morning. 

"I'm not the one with the attitude mate. Ghost said pushing around his eggs. It's you who has the attitude.

"Me ?

"Yes you. Ghost smirked. Who the bloody hell else would I be talking to ?

"Oh, Just shut the fuck up and eat your eggs Simon. 

"Yes Mum. Ghost said chuckling.

Roach honestly hated how he was acting. He hated seeing him like this. He hated seeing him with an attitude, and lastly he hated seeing him mock him. The two were silent as they continued eating their food. That's until Ghost had finally decided to get up and leave the room.

"Where the fuck are you going ?

"Upstairs. I've had enough of the silent treatment for one day. Besides, I'm bloody tired.

"What a fucking surprise. Roach mumbled.

Once Ghost was gone, Roach finally decided to call his boss and explained to him that he couldn't be calling there and leaving voicemails on his phone. Especially about the incident that happened between him and Archer in the hotels restroom. Of course his boss agreed, but shortly afterwards he immediately hung up. 

"Who the bloody hell was that ?

"I was talking to Jacob. 

"Why ? Ghost asked. You're trying to explain to him that you and Archer are fuck buddies now ?

"Don't flatter yourself Ghost.

The two immediately locked eyes as the temperature in the room started to heat up. Roach quickly turned towards the other way as Ghost took of his clothing and got into bed. It was...um warm ?

"I thought you weren't going to sleep with me ?

"Yeah well, it's my bloody house to. Ghost said pulling Roach closer. So get use to it.

Silence....

"Just so you know. Roach said smirking. Your not getting ass from me.

"Ha ha. Ghost chuckled. We'll see about that.

"Yeah whatever. Goodnight Ghost.

"Goodnight love.


End file.
